Wintermärchen
by Sylvestris
Summary: Adventszeit bei den Zentauren, kleine und grosse Geheimnisse im Wald. Die Geschichte besteht aus 6 aufeinanderfolgenden Drabbles.
1. Hoffnungen

Zwei Fohlen tollten ungestüm über die verschneite Wiese. Ihr Spiel endete abrupt am Rand der freien Fläche.

„So macht das auf Dauer keinen Spass", stellt Monty, der kastanienbraune Sohn von Magorian fest, als er beim Bremsen mit seinen Hufen ausrutschte.

„Wir dürfen nicht einfach durch den Wald rennen und schon gar nicht alleine", erinnerte ihn Ronans Tochter Romana. „Es gibt nur wenige Plätze im Verbotenen Wald, um gefahrlos herumzutoben. Ich hoffe unsere Väter werden uns wenigsten dieses Jahr auf den Adventsumzug mitgehen lassen."

Die jungen Zentauren blickten hoch zu den Gestirnen. Nur noch wenige Tage bis zu dem bedeutenden Ereignis.


	2. Silberweiden und Sternschnuppe

„Monty, wo steckst du wieder?", rief Bounty aus einiger Entfernung. Wenige Augenblicke später stand der junge Zentauer neben seiner Mutter.

„Wir waren nur bei den Silberweiden", erklärte der Junge und blickte über die Schulter zu Romana.

Bounty nickte zufrieden und erklärte: „Dein Dad ist mit Bane und Ronan zu einem Treffen mit einigen Ministeriumsleuten gerufen worden. Keine Ahnung was die Delegation _Sternschnuppe_ im Dezember hier draussen zu suchen hat."

Monty zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und schritt hinüber zum dampfenden Kessel über dem Feuer. Ah, Bounty braute ihren berühmten Wacholderschnaps mit Zimtaroma. Das wurde sicher das Weihnachtsgeschenk für seinen Papa.


	3. Kindermund

Bounty war äusserst beunruhigt, denn diese Nacht kam ihr Gatte Magorian nicht heim. Um ihren Sohn nicht zu verängstigen, schwieg die silbergraue Zentaurin über ihre Sorgen.

Morgens in aller Früh brach sie zu ihrer Nachbarin auf. Sie mochte gar nicht daran denken, dass Bane vielleicht auch nicht zurückgekehrt war.

Sie hatte das Ziel noch nicht ganz erreicht, da kam ihr schon Attila entgegengehopst und reklamierte: „Onkel Bane ist so fies, er will mir nicht sagen was sie Mysteriöses ausgeheckt haben. Auch dein Magorian tut gerade so, als ob er das Christkind persönlich kennen würde."

Bounty fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.


	4. Geheimnisse

Unter einer verschneiten Tanne standen sie. Bane in seinem tiefschwarzen Winterkleid und daneben Magorian.

„Deine Mähne schimmert in der Morgensonne so schön wie flüssiges Kupfer", bemerkte Bounty, als sie zu ihrem Mann trat.

„Oh, ein Kompliment statt Tadel, du hast mehr Glück als Ronan", erwiderte Bane mit einem Seitenblick zu seinem Kollegen, dem gerade die Leviten gelesen wurden.

Magorian nahm Bounty zur Begrüssung liebevoll in die Arme. Doch auf die Frage, was er in der Nacht getrieben hatte, schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Liebes, Advent ist die Zeit der Wunder und Seltsamkeiten. Der Stern der Wünsche mit seiner Schönheit gehört dazu."


	5. WeihnachtsMänner

Es wurde ein harter Tag für den Zentaurenvater. Seine Familie belagerte ihn ständig mit kleinen Fangfragen. Einmal hätte er sich fast verplappert, als er meinte: "Die Wiese bei den Silberweiden war ohnehin nur eine Notlösung."

Kaum ausgesprochen hielt sich der Vater betreten den Mund zu. Monty beäugte ihn interessiert und grinste, als sich Magorian unter dem Vorwand einer wichtigen Inspektionstour zurückzog.

Bounty merkte wohl, dass die Männer etwas Seltsames vorbereiteten. Wozu sonst nahmen sie den gesamten Vorrat an Fackeln und Adventslaternen mit sich. Ihr Gatte vertröstete sie aber nur mit dem mysteriösen Stern, welcher den Wunsch aller Familien erfüllen würde.


	6. Was soll das bedeuten?

„Psst leise", mahnte Vater Magorian am Abend des dritten Tages. Auf die fragenden Blicke der anwesenden Kinder erklärte Bane verschwörerisch: "Sonst verschreckt ihr das Christkind."

Seit einer Stunde schlich die Zentaurenherde durch den Wald, immer näher an die Grenze ihres Hoheitsgebietes. Plötzlich trat ein zweibeiniges Wesen in weissem Gewand aus der Dämmerung vor die Gruppe hin.

„Ah, das Christkind!", rief Klein-Attila entzückt. „Schaut nur die funkelenden Lichter auf seinem Schleier."

Der Sternsänger erhob seine Stimme und mit seinem Lied entflammten im angrenzenden Privatwald Hunderte von Fackeln.

Zwanzig Quadratkilometer gesicherter Jungwald hatte das Ministerium den Zentauren für ihre spielenden Fohlen geschenkt.


End file.
